1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for adjusting the folding jaws of a folding jaw cylinder of a web-fed rotary printing machine, in which a support member is swivelably mounted in the cylinder. The support member receives the controlled folding jaw eccentrically to its swivel axis so that the controlled folding jaw is swivelable by the spindle of the support member. A roller lever with a roller is provided for controlling the controllable folding jaw.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An apparatus of this type for adjusting the folding jaws of a folding jaw cylinder is disclosed in DE-PS 25 37 920. This adjustment is used for adapting to different product thicknesses or for changing the clamping force of the folding jaws and is carried out toward or away from the folding blade as uniformly as possible for each folding jaw. In so doing, the one-piece cylinder body of a folding jaw cylinder is arranged in a stationary manner on the cylinder shaft. A support on which the noncontrolled folding jaw is arranged is accommodated in the cylinder body so as to be swivelable. Further, the spindle of the controlled folding jaw is supported in the support eccentrically to the swivel axis of the support. By rotating the support, both folding jaws are adjusted at the same time. For the purpose of controlling the folding jaw, a cam disk/coupling gear unit acts on the spindle of this folding jaw. The coupling gear unit is loaded by very great masses to be accelerated during each lift of the cam. In so doing, large inertia forces occur resulting in a high degree of wear in the gear unit. In frictional-engagement cam gear units, these inertia forces also cause a high spring pretensioning in the cam roller, which also increases wear. Finally, the coupling gear unit is expensive to produce.
Further, DE 42 15 911 A1 discloses a device in which the controlled folding jaw is adjusted by rotating the cylinder body of the folding jaw cylinder relative to the folding blade. The adjustment of the noncontrolled folding jaw, which is effected in the opposite direction, is carried out by a rotating body which swivels the noncontrolled folding jaw during a relative movement between the rotating body and the cylinder body via controlling means. The swivelable support of this noncontrolled folding jaw in the cylinder body is disadvantageous.